This invention relates to a novel and improved multi-bobbin wire coiling machine having flyers and more particularly, to a multi-bobbin wire coiling machine having flyers which is particularly adapted to simultaneously coil a plurality of wires with their one ends anchored to the bobbins, which accelerates the replacement of bobbin mounting jigs and which includes a novel and improved jig mounting mechanism.
A variety of wire coiling machines have been proposed and practically employed in order to coil wires about bobbins. In order to enhance the wire coiling efficiency in the wire coiling machine, a multi-bobbin wire coiling machine has been developed for mass production operation so that a plurality of wires are simultaneously coiled about bobbins. In the production of coiled wire products by the use of such a multi-bobbin wire coiling machine, when the jigs on which the bobbins are mounted are replaced the jigs have to be individually replaced and thus, the jig replacement operation in the multi-bobbin wire coiling machine is quite inefficient.
Furthermore, in order to cope with recent advances in the technology of low power and electronic appliances and increasing demand for such appliances, increasing varieties of coiled wire products have to be produced. Therefore, the conventional inefficient jig replacement operation inevitably impedes mass production of coiled wire products.